Zwei Gesichter – Täuschung und Verrat?
by Nijin
Summary: Drei Jahre sind seit der Vernichtung Voldemorts vergangen. Doch schon nach kurzer Erholung sammeln sich die Schatten erneut. Harry als Auror braucht Unterstützung... Chapter I


**Titel:** _Zwei Gesichter – Täuschung und Verrat?_

**Teil**: 1/?

**Autor: **Nijin

**EMail:** bijin-megamit-online.de

**Homepage:** www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte der Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte hier kein Geld (auch wenn ich's mal wieder bräuchte ;; ), sondern leihe mir die Süßen nur zum Spielen aus.

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter

**Warnings:** bissle Darkfic/Angst, Spoiler, Lime und natürlich Lemon

**Note:** Ich hab eindeutig zu viele tolle D/H FFs gelesen.(nick) Kein Wunder also, dass auch ich nu regelrecht besessen davon bin, selbst eine zu schreiben (rette sich wer kann!!). Ich hoffe nur, dass der Beginn anspruchsvoller ist, als ich es denke? (sweatdrop)

**Story:** Drei Jahre sind seit der Vernichtung Voldemorts vergangen. Doch schon nach kurzer Erholung sammeln sich die Schatten erneut. Harry als Auror braucht Unterstützung...

.

###############################################################################

**Part 1 – Zwei Jahre nach dem Schulabschluss**

###############################################################################

.

.

Es war ein regnerischer, aber dennoch friedlicher, Tag. Und obwohl die Welt an diesem Tage feiern sollte, herrschte eine düstere und erdrückend traurige Stimmung. Einer nach dem Anderen legte einen mal kleineren oder mal größeren Strauß auf die Grabstelle des nun seit drei Jahren Verstorbenen, und ging nach einer Gedenkminute wieder weiter seinen Weg zurück. Hunderte von Zauberern aus der gesamten Welt reisten seit genau diesen drei Jahren, an diesem einem Tag zu diesem Platz, der eine Legende zu werden schien. Und tatsächlich lag an diesem Platz einst der größte Zauberer begraben, der die Welt vor dem Schlimmsten errettete; der das Böse, das die Menschen seit vielen Jahrzehnten zu vernichten drohte, für immer und Ewig bändigte, es auslöschte.

Einige der Zauberer vergossen Tränen, einige kamen mit einem schwachem Lächeln auf den Lippen, innerlich ihrem Retter dafür dankend, was er gemacht hatte.

Schritt für Schritt watschelte der junge Mann der ihm Kilometer lang erscheinenden Schlange hinterher, welche aus Menschen bestand, die unbedingt ebenfalls wenigstens einen Strauß auf das Grab des seit Jahren Verstorbenen zu legen, und seufzte leise vor sich hin. Lächelte kurz, als er seine alte Schulfreundin erblickte, die mit tränenverschmierten und roten Augen bereits zurück an ihm vorbeiging und ihm ebenfalls zur Begrüßung ein trauriges und schwaches Lächeln zuwarf. Er nickte verständnisvoll und versuchte all die Erinnerungen, die ihn, je näher er sich der Grabstelle näherte, immer mehr zu überschwemmen begonnen hatten, zu unterdrücken und zu verdrängen. Es war nicht richtig jetzt in Trauer zu untergehen. Tränen würden ihn sowieso nicht mehr ins Leben zurück bringen können.

Er drückte seinen großen Blumenstrauß enger an sich und zog in Gedanken den Geruch der schönen Blüten durch die Nase ein. Sie rochen nach Frühling, welcher auch die jetzige Jahreszeit war, und stimmten ihn noch etwas trauriger.

So schnell er konnte war er von der Arbeit hierhin gekommen, doch er wünschte sich innerlich etwas früher gekommen zu sein, denn dann würde wahrscheinlich nicht eine solche Menschenmenge hier bereits anwesen sein. Vielleicht...

Nach einer Stunde hatte er es schließlich geschafft, und legte das Mitbringsel, die Blumen, auf den bereits angewachsenen Berg der selbigen Geschenke. Er lächelte kurz. Die Menschen waren dem Toten sehr dankbar dafür, dass er Voldemort für immer von der Erdoberfläche jagte, und er war es ihm keinesfalls undankbarer als all die anderen hier. Doch musste er dafür sein Leben lassen?

Ich bin alt, Harry., erinnerte er sich an die letzten Worte des alten Mannes, Meine ganze Kraft hatte ich nun hier im Kampf verbraucht. Meine Zeit ist gekommen. Bitte pass auf dich auf...Und dann schloss er die müden Augen. Das alte und faltige, vom weißen Haar umgebene Gesicht entspannte sich, wo es bis vor Kurzem noch ziemlich angestrengt zu wirken schien.

Harry spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust. Es tat weh. Auch wenn er Dumbledore gegenüber in seinem sechsten Schuljahr nicht wirklich respektvoll aufgetreten war, wünschte er sich vom ganzen Herzen, er könne die Uhr zurückdrehen, wenigstens etwas zurück, um den Wutausfall, den er damals an seinem alten Schulleiter ausgelassen hatte, wieder aufzuheben, den Fehler, den er sich nie verzeihen würde, wieder gut zu machen. Doch Dumbledore schien es ihm damals verziehen zu haben. Schien ihn zu verstehen, oder einfach nur verstehen zu wollen. Er hatte es nicht tun sollen, doch er tat es. Auch wenn Harry im damaligen Moment das Gefühl hatte, völlig unverstanden zu werden, hatte er sich geirrt.

Würdevoll verneigte er sich vor der Ruhestätte Dumbledores und zog sich, bevor er sich umdrehte um den Heimweg einzuschlagen, die Kapuze seines Mantels wieder über, um von den anderen nicht erkannt zu werden. Obwohl nicht er Voldemort besiegt hatte, war er bei dessen Vernichtung dabei gewesen. Und das reichte den Menschen völlig aus, um auch ihn als einen Helden auf das gleiche Treppchen zu stellen. Wie dumm sie doch alle waren...

Aus der Ferne erkannte er die Familie Weasley in der Schlange stehen, doch er ging nicht zu ihnen, wollte im Moment etwas Ruhe haben. So schritt er mit der tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze an ihnen vorbei und ging den Weg zu seiner Wohnung.

---------------------------------

"Hey, Harry! Wie läuft's denn so mit der Suche nach neuen Todessern?", hörte der junge Mann seinen Freund rufen, welcher soeben das kleine Arbeitszimmer von Harry betreten hatte. Harry lächelte fröhlich, wirklich erfreut seinen besten Freund wieder zu sehen.

"Zurück aus dem Urlaub?", fragte er grinsend und schüttelte die ihm ausgestreckte Hand Rons.

"Jepp. Bin heute Nacht wieder zurückgekommen. Ich werd mich wohl nie an die Muggel-Reiseweise gewöhnen können. Ehrlich! Die sind viel komplizierter, als das Chaos in Nevilles Kopf!", lachte der Rothaarige, und ließ es sich auf der Tischkante Harrys Tisches bequem machen. "Die Flugtransporte, die sie Flug-was-auch-immer nennen, sind zwar wirklich bequemer als unsere Besen, aber was für ein Quatsch die da alles da drin haben...Tze. Und ich musste mich auch noch wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu zaubern, als diese dumme Stürdress den Kaffee auf mich auskippte.."

Der Grünäugige schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. "Flugzeug und Stewardess heißen diese Dinger, Ron."

"Oh, genau! So hieß das Teil! Aber das Weib..? Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie sich so heilscheinig und über alles lieb benommen, dass ich am liebsten aus diesem Flug-ding raus gesprungen war.", bemerkte Harrys Freund.

Beide lachten einstimmig auf, lachten einige Augenblicke herzlich und symbolisierten somit einander, wie sehr sie einander vermisst hatten

"Ophelia übergibt dir übrigens noch schöne Grüße, und.... ach, ja! Hier! Den Kuchen hier auch.", erinnerte sich Ron und stellte die Tüte, die er die ganze Zeit in der Hand hielt zu Harry auf den Tisch.

"Vielen Dank. Sag ihr das von mir, ja?", lächelte Harry und öffnete die durch einen Zauber hart verpackte Kuchenstücke aus der Alufolie.

"Das macht sie gerne. Sie ist halt so... sie mag halt alle zu bemütterlichen.", grinste er dann schief und Harry grinste ebenfalls.

"Genau die richtige für dich."

Ron lachte laut auf, doch verstummte wieder, als Harry wieder zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

"Ich habe gestern deine Eltern und Geschwister gesehen.", wechselte Harry schließlich das Thema.

Ron sah auf. "Auf dem Friedhof?"

Harry nickte stumm. Das Thema war ihm unangenehm, trotz dem, dass er es aufgegriffen hatte.

"Ich war heute früh da gewesen, und hab eine Schweigeminute gehalten. Das musste einfach sein. Er war ein toller Mann und ein Wahnsinns guter Zauberer. Schade, dass er von uns gegangen w...", doch schon wurde ihm das Wort abgeschnitten, als ein Mann im mittleren Alter durch die Tür stürmte. "Hey, Harry! Wir haben einen neuen Hinweis erhalten! Es ist einer über den neuen Anführer der Todesser!", rief er aufgeregt und atmete schwer, als er endlich seinen Satz beendet hatte.

"Was? Ich bin gerade mal drei Wochen weg, und schon passiert hier was?!", entsetzte sich Ron und sprach mit einer gespielt weinerlichen Stimme. "Mal ehrlich, bei meiner Anwesenheit ist es hier immer tote Hose..."

"Ron!", begann Harry mahnend, "Es wäre gut, wenn der Fall auch jetzt der selbe wäre! Oder erfreut es dich zu hören, dass sich die übrigen Todesser, wieder zusammen tun und sich wieder neue Anhänger suchen, und das mit einem neuen Anführer?"

Leichenblass starrte der Rothaarige seinen Freund an. "Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Leider doch. Dieser Anführer sollte nicht im Geringsten vergleichbar mit Voldemort sein, doch er scheint taktisch zu denken. Wir haben bisher kaum welche Informationen über sie gesammelt, wissen weder wie viele es sind, haben keinen einzigen Verdächtigen und haben seit diesen Wochen auch keinen einzigen Todesser in die Finger bekommen."

"Was sich nun jedoch zu unseren Gunsten wenigstens ein wenig gewendet hat.", mischte sich endlich der andere Mitarbeiter Harrys in das Gespräch ein.

Die beiden Freunde sahen ihn fragend an und warteten darauf, dass er endlich weiter sprach.

"Du, Harry, wirst einen Assistenten bekommen, der ebenfalls wie du ein gut untersuchter und geprüfter Auror ist. Zwei Jahre arbeitete er bislang als Auror in Irland und Amerika, wo er ebenfalls sehr viele Todesser erfasst hatte, und erklärte sich nun bereit seine Arbeit freiwillig hier fortführen zu wollen. Er kam mit einem überaus überzeugenden und später nachgewiesenen Hinweis, eine Ahnung zu haben, wo sich diese ab nun neu zusammengefundene Gruppe der Verräter aufhält, oder beziehungsweise, sehr oft gesehen wird. Tatsächlich wurden von Zauberern, Hexen und auch Muggeln auch kleine Grüppchen von, in schwarzen Umhängen vermummten, Leuten beobachtet worden und es kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden, dass dies sich um die Todesser handeln muss. Pass auf Harry, der junge Bursche ist ein wirklich grandioser und kluger Beobachter. Ebenfalls ist es aber auch erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet einer aus der ehemaligen Todesserfamilie nun ein Auror ist und genau diese jagt. Du und er sind zwar verschieden, in eurem Können und euren Strategien, doch damit ergänzt ihr euch gegenseitig. Solltet ihr zumindest. Sieh zu, dass ihr euch gut versteht."

Die gesamte Zeit, während der Erzählung und Erklärung des Mannes, saßen die beiden jungen Männer schweigend auf ihren Plätzen und horchten jedem gesagten Wort des anderen.

"Hört sich doch gut an, Harry. Vielleicht habt ihr schon bald diesen Anführer auch in der Tasche, wenn der Typ ein so toller Auror ist.", freute sich Ron.

"Könnte sein.", brummte Harry etwas genervt. Er mochte es nicht mit anderen zusammen zu arbeiten, und besonders nicht, auf andere zu hören. Er war ein Einzelgänger in seinem Job, und auch ziemlich erfolgreich, ging immer nur seinen Strategien und Taktiken nach und erreichte auch meist die verfolgten Ziele. Doch in Begleitung einer anderen Person kam es oft zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten, die immer nur Ärger mit sich brachten. Vor allem wollte er nicht mit jemandem arbeiten, den er nicht einmal kannte. Er kam also aus einer Todesserfamilie? Wer wusste schon, ob der sich wirklich geändert hat und nicht einfach nur als Spion im Ministerium arbeiten würde? Verächtlich schnaubte er innerlich. Er war definitiv dagegen.

"Und wann soll der ach-so-tolle Auror hier ankommen?", fragte er ablenkend von seiner persönlichen Abneigung gegenüber der für ihn unerfreulichen Nachricht.

"Der ist schon da. Er wird wahrscheinlich in spätestens einer Stunde sich bei dir hier melden. Verschwind also nicht aus dem Ministerium. Es sei denn, es ist ein Notfall.", erklärte der Mann und verließ mit einem letzten "Bis dann" den winzigen Raum.

"Du siehst ja nicht wirklich begeistert aus, Harry. Weißt du schon etwa, wer das ist?", fragte Ron, der an den funkensprühenden Augen des anderen sofort erkannte, wie willkommen er seinen neuen Mitarbeiter hieß.

"Nein, und genau das ist es ja. Ich soll mit einem Unbekannten Todesser jagen, Ron. Stell dir das vor.", seufzte Harry, nahm sich die Brille ab und rieb sich die müden Augen.

"Jeah. Nicht besonders rosig sind deine nächsten Arbeitswochen oder sogar Monate, was? Da bemerkt man auch noch, dass der aus einer Todesserfamilie kommt. Womöglich ist sein Papi auch noch auf'm freien Fuß und er selbst ein Spion."

"Du spricht meine Gedanken aus.", grinste Harry, nachdem er sich tief zurück in seinen Stuhl hat sinken lassen.

"Na gut. Lass ich dich mal mit deinen Gedanken eine Zeit lang alleine. Muss mich nämlich wieder an die Arbeit schmeißen. Mein Büro ist bestimmt schon überflutet mit den Beschwerdebriefen, die ich noch bearbeiten muss. Du kennst doch Sepp. Faul wie ein Faultier. Bestimmt ist er diese drei Wochen kaum vorangekommen mit den ganzen Beschwerden. Wie immer halt.", lachte der Rothaarige und wand sich zum gehen.

"Mh-mh, und übergeb' Joseph Grüße von mir.", nuschelte Harry als er auch gleich einen Happen vom Kuchen zu sich nahm.

"Mach ich, Kumpel. Viel Spaß noch bei deinem Neuankömmling." Ron hielt kur den Daumen hoch und ging schließlich.

Stöhnend lehnte er sich wieder zurück in den Stuhl und schaute kauend zur Decke. Gerade als die Zeiten begonnen haben, wieder ruhig und friedlich zu werden, musste doch tatsächlich wieder eine Verschwörung beginnen. Warum konnten diese Idioten von Wichtigtuern denn nicht einfach Ruhe geben?

Gerade, als er seinen Gedanken die freie Laufbahn gönnte, hörte er, dass jemand an der offenen Tür klopfte und im Türrahmen stehen blieb. Augenblicklich drehte er sich zu dem besagten Störenfried um und erstarrte in seiner eben noch so heftigen Bewegung.

"Wie ich sehe, lebst du immer noch, Potter.", sagte sein Besucher mit seiner typisch-spöttischen Stimme, welche dieses Mal nicht mehr so hoch und neckisch war, sondern eher tief und belustigt.

"Malfoy?! Was machst du denn hier?"

.

#################################################################################****

**Ende Kapitel 1**

#################################################################################

.

Sodalle. Hier endet der erste Kapitel auch schon. Da es nur der erste ist, und ich nicht weiß, wie ihr auf die Strory reagiert, wagte ich es nicht, einen längeren Chap zu schreiben. Ich denke, dass dieser vorerst reichen sollte, um zu sehen, ob ich weiter machen darf Ihr entscheidet! Bei Fragen sich an mich wenden

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


End file.
